


Cutest Delivery Boy

by Stevetheslink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dwight in his pizza delivery outfit, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevetheslink/pseuds/Stevetheslink
Summary: Dwight delivered the wrong pizza to his attractive customer.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Cutest Delivery Boy

Dwight treaded up the stairs of the large apartment building. This was his last location of the late afternoon on Friday, the sun was just starting to set in the sky painting it a light hue of yellow and orange. 

He removed his bicycle helmet and shades to stuff them in his little workbag he had. He rung the doorbell and sighed as he heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. It swung open and Dwight had to stop himself from dropping the box of pizza he held to see a tall, beefy man wearing a tight fitted tank top that showed off his biceps.

There was an awkward silence between them and all that was heard was the man’s soft breathing. 

“Uhm... hi there this is Mr. David King r-right?” Dwight felt like he was going to die of embarrassment because of the amused look the other man gave at his little biker outfit. He was attractive, almost drop dead gorgeous. His nose was a little crooked and his lip busted up, but Dwight only saw that as a good thing.

“Yes come in then” the man said with a deep British accent. He opened the door all the way to let Dwight step inside. It definitely wasn’t the cleanest place ever with a few empty beer bottles laying around but then again, Dwight wasn’t that much of an organized person either.

David closed the door behind them and walked to the countertop by the couch to fondle with his wallet.

“You already paid us in advance I believe” Dwight said and David nodded.

“Gettin’ late out there huh?” David said as he pulled out a tip. 

“Yep, this is my last home though thankfully” Dwight replied and starting tapping his fingers nervously on the wall.

“Aight’ here ya go” David smacked the money into Dwight’s palm and Dwight placed the pizza box on David’s countertop. 

“Thank you, have a great night” Dwight faked a smile and opened the apartment door. 

“Wait a minute” David said.

Dwight was just about a step outside as he was halted right in his tracks. He turned around. 

“This ain’t what I ordered” 

Oh shit. 

Dwight realized he must have grabbed the wrong order back at Pizzawhats kitchen.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry I’ll make sure we give you a total refund-“ David shook his head and walked over to where Dwight was standing inside the doorway. Dwight put the tip down.

“Naw it would be a shame t’get ya in trouble though wouldn’t it?” David said and Dwight felt a thousand times smaller now that David was peering over him like a cat with a mouse. 

David clicked his tongue and gave Dwight a sly smile when Dwight closed the door behind him. He chewed his bottom lip.

“I think you’d be inclined to make up for it in a different way” David said, matter of fact. Dwight tapped his foot and looked over David’s burly body again.

“Don’t remember tellin ‘em to send their cutest delivery boy either” David said as he leaned in and rubbed a thumb across Dwight’s chin. Dwight felt his face get red as let out a nervous laugh, then nodded slightly.

David slammed Dwight’s body back against the door and with two hands trapping him in the position, roughly placed his chapped lips against Dwight’s. Dwight whimpered into the kiss and pushed forward. He placed a soft hand on David’s hard pecs to feel the busted up flesh. His hand wandered lower to feel up his prominent abs and David let out a low grunt as his mouth met Dwight’s. 

Dwight gasped for air when David pulled away to nibble on the sensitive skin of Dwight’s neck. Dwight squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip, his hand then beginning to play with David’s belt buckle. David stopped with the assault to Dwight’s neck to look at him and smile. 

“Go on then” David said and Dwight dropped to his knees to pull of the rest of the belt and toy with the zipper with his teeth. David ruffled a large hand through the smaller man’s hair for encouragement. Dwight looked up into David’s eyes and listened to the slow zipping sound of the jeans. 

Dwight was utterly shocked to see the giant package David’s boxers only hid through the thin fabric and squeezed it experimentally, generating a low groan from the other man. He fished out David’s dick from his boxers and slid his pants down to his feet. 

David let out a low, cocky laugh. 

“Like wot ya see? Not the first one to be left speechless cause of it”. Dwight frowned and stroked it back and forth. He used his lips to press butterfly kisses to the head and attempted to lick at the sensitive slit. 

“I knew ya would handle this extra large sausage well huh?” Dwight felt his nostrils flare in attempt to not laugh at David’s corny remark.

“Christ what a lil tease...” David said. Dwight then wrapped his mouth around it ever so slowly, it was just thick enough to fill it up. Dwight tried to hold back a small gag when David started moving back and forth slow without warning. Dwight’s mouth popped off the hardening length.

“No I’m making this up to you. Just sit back and relax, Mr. King” Dwight insisted and David raised an eyebrow. Dwight ran his tongue on the shaft to feel up a thick vein as he palmed at his own hardness through his pants.

Dwight stopped completely and stood up, David becoming confused when he was quite literally pushed onto his couch. Dwight walked up beside him to swing a leg around David’s body and straddle his hips. 

David took off his tank top and his abs gleamed with traces of sweat. His hand squeezed at Dwight’s asscheek through the tight polyester of his biker pants. Dwight hastily removed his vest and David hooked his fingers underneath his pants and practically ripped them off his legs. All their clothes were thrown collectively in a pile, uncared for because they were both way too horny at the time.

Dwight’s hands went to fondle David’s meaty pecs as the British man teasingly slapped Dwight’s ass. Dwight squeaked when David slipped a big finger into his hole. 

“Don’t worry princess” David assured. The arm closest to the counter drawer opened it and fished out a small little bottle of lube and a condom.

“What, you always keep those handy for when a naive little delivery boy messes up his customers order?” Dwight asked snatching the items from David’s palm. 

“Only when they got big brown eyes and come in stretchy lil tights” David snarked and Dwight rolled his eyes. He rolled the condom on David’s throbbing dick and squeezed a little dollop of lube on two fingers. He circled the rim of his tense asshole whimpered as David started tugging and playing with his privates. Two fingers pressed in as David admired the littler man’s handiwork.

“Opening’ yourself up for me so nice and wet... ain’t I gettin lucky on a Friday night” David rambled and Dwight fucked himself back on to his own fingers for a little while longer. He pulled them out and used the last bit of lube on David’s dick, making sure to coat it evenly. 

Dwight grabbed David’s dick and guided to his eager hole, thighs on both side of David’s waist. He slowly sunk down and David let out a long groan of approval as Dwight’s insides squeezed against him so tight. After Dwight adjusted himself, he began rocking his hips back and forth. 

“Oh... god I want it so bad” Dwight whimpered and David gripped his hips extra tight to keep Dwight from getting bounced off the couch. Both men were sweating and panting by now, the room smelled like musk and cheap pizza. Dwight has to grip onto one side of the couch cushions as he bounces himself up and down, David’s dick getting massaged by his warm canal. 

“Fuck Mr. King, I can’t believe y-you would ruin my companies perfect little delivery boy like this” Dwight panted out and David smacked his ass in response. 

“T-hey would kill me if they saw how good you’re- fuck!” Dwight threw his head back and moaned as David’s dick poked at the bundle of nerves that made him loose his train of consciousness. 

“Yeah? You gunna be... thinking ‘bout this during your next shift at work huh? Gunna ‘ave to go the toilets just to think about me while ya feel yourself up? Makes me wonder if you fucked up my- mmhnn.... my fuckin’ order on purpose” David practically growled as Dwight’s ass continued to bounce on the British man’s prick. 

“What would your boss say if he saw ya bouncin’ on my cock like this huh? Whatta lil whore of a pizza boy” David said.

“He’d... he’d- oh shit!” Dwight moaned as David began bucking up into him like a wild animal marking its territory.

“He’d call me... he’d call me a slut and- shit! He’d f-fucking fire me” Dwight whined and moved a hand up to pinch his own bud to add to the simulation. 

“You’re so huge Mr. King, filling me up so fucking good. T-This... ahnn.. this is the best tip I’ve ever- I’ve ever gotten in my life” Dwight’s eyes rolled upward. The sound of skin slapping filled the room. Dwight wondered if David’s neighbors were going to be pissed off at him later, they surely had to hear how loud they were both being.

“Just lettin’ some damn stranger ruin ya cute lil arse”. An animalistic noise was produced from David and Dwight loved hearing his deep moans, it really suited a big strong guy like him. 

Dwight dug his nails into David’s shoulders and knew he was going to cum because of the fluid from his bouncing dick dripping onto David’s stomach.

David came with a harsh grunt and gripped his fingers into Dwight’s asscheeks as Dwight shot his load all over David’s torso. His body collapsed onto David’s as they panted enjoying the afterglow. 

Dwight got up and grabbed a tissue from the box on David’s coffee table to wipe himself off with.

“Jeez pizza boy. Ya really made a mess on my couch. Not sure if I’ll let ya off the hook after all” David joked and Dwight glared daggers at him while getting dressed.

“I’m joking, get your stuff and go. I know they’ll probably get twisted back at ya workplace if you’re gone for too long” David said. David slipped what Dwight thought to be his tip in the pocket of his vest. He began to walk out the door. He turned back and winked at David.

“You should order from us more often” Dwight teased. 

“You bet ya pretty little arse I will. Think I’ll be sick of having it so much” and Dwight laughed as he closed the door behind him. 

Dwight sighed an pulled out the money from his pocket.

$100

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this is pretty much your basic porn scenario bc it fits perfectly idc


End file.
